Desperate
by swankkyy
Summary: Quinn is desperate to stop Rachel from having her first time with Finn. Takes place during 3x05 'The First Time'. Two-shot. Faberry. Rated T for alcohol usage and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn felt her buzz slowly get stronger as she took another sip of her mix drink. She kept stealing glances at Rachel who seemed to be doing the same to her from across the party. There was a conversation going on between Brittany and Mercedes about what feline depression was that Quinn wasn't so interested in. She saw Rachel push a drunken Finn away and walk into an empty room. Quinn finished her drink and headed towards where Rachel was. _

_She knocked a few times to be polite, "Go away Finn!"_

_Quinn opened the door and slipped inside, "It's not Finn. Can you deal with me instead?"_

_Rachel smiled and nodded her head. Quinn took a seat next to her on the bed and nudged her, "So what's wrong?"_

_"Finn's just being a drunken mess wanting me to go with him to an empty room like this one to do.. stuff"_

_"Oh.. Well you don't mind being alone with me in an empty room?"_

_Quinn won a smile from Rachel that made her heart flutter, "Of course not."_

_The heart flutter sunk into a bad feeling and Quinn cleared her throat, "I know. I guess I'm getting too buzzed to start making sense."_

_Rachel got up and tripped over herself proving to be more drunk than Quinn thought. Quinn smiled at Rachel who was on the floor giggling and tried helping her up. When she finally got up right and looked stable, it took two steps for Rachel to trip over herself again and take Quinn with her against the wall. Quinn tried catching her so she was leaned up against Rachel, only a few inches away from her face._

_Quinn saw a look dawn over Rachel that told her to kiss her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she steadied Rachel and cleared her throat before opening the door to carry Rachel out to the party._

* * *

**[2 months later]**

"I also think you should wait... Finn is terrible in bed."

Rachel stormed out of the room and headed down the hallway. Quinn looked around room and saw that no one was willing to chase her down. _cowards. _

Quinn ran outside the room and down the hall to try to catch up, "Wait Rachel!"

The girl spun around in a dramatic fashion and pointed her finger at Quinn, "No, How dare all of you try to talk me out of having my first time be with Finn! The only person who seemed to support me was Tina.", Rachel gave Quinn a torn expression, "I thought we were friends."

"You asked us Rach.. You can't really expect us to be okay with this."

"Okay but I at least expected your support. It's my body Quinn! You can't tell me what to do with it."

Quinn felt herself ready to beg Rachel to not have sex with that disgusting teenage boy she was dating, "Just wait Rach.. That's all we're asking you to do. You should wait for the right person and not lose your virginity just to do it."

"Why? Why should I wait? You didn't wait, Santana and Brittany definitely didn't wait... I don't see why I shouldn't do the same as everyone in that room."

Quinn didn't understand how Rachel didn't get what Quinn was trying to tell her.

Every desperate feeling she had in her body mustered up into a shout down the hallway trying to reach the small girl, "Because you should wait for me!"

Rachel turned to see Quinn's shoulders slump and her eyes water, "I've loved you from the start. Don't you see that? Haven't you noticed the way I look at you? The way I can't stand to see you with _him_?"

"You never said.."

"Well I'm saying it now. All those long hugs, nightly talks, faraway stares.. They mean something to me. It's always meant something to me. When we were at that party a few months back, you can't deny that you wanted to kiss me too. I was too scared to do it back then. But I can't just let you give something away like you don't mean anything. Because you do. You've always meant something to me."

Rachel stood there as Quinn came closer and stroked her cheek gently. Rachel looked into the glossy hazel eyes in front of her and felt her heart racing. She saw the little glint of hope in Quinn's eyes as she slowly tried to bend her neck down and kiss her.

Rachel turned away at last second and backed away, "Don't Quinn. You can't expect something from me like this when I'm with Finn. It doesn't matter what either of us feel because he got to me first while you didn't know what you felt."


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel stuck by her wine coolers most of the night getting more tipsy by the bottle. She kept seeing Quinn look over at her and couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked tonight. Rachel stole glances at her just the same until she got distracted by Finn stumbling over to her._

_He tried whispering in Rachel's ear seductively which resulted in him salivating around the area, "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet."_

_"No, we're having a good time. Let's just be around friends for a bit and besides I'm not ready."_

_"Come on Rachel. Shouldn't it be easier to say yes since you're drunk and all?"_

_Rachel scoffed and pushed Finn away. She headed towards the first room she thought would be empty._

_After a few seconds of quiet she heard a knock at the door, "Go away Finn!"_

_She saw a figure slip inside, "It's not Finn. Can you deal with me instead?"_

_Rachel's heart froze as she saw Quinn softly shut the door. It was almost too easy to blame the alcohol with the way Rachel bit her lip as she slowly took in the blonde walking over to her. _

_She realized how creepy she must have been and nodded her head as Quinn walked over and sat down next to her, __"So what's wrong?"_

_"Finn's just being a drunken mess wanting me to go with him to an empty room like this one to do.. stuff"_

_"Oh.. Well you don't mind being alone with me in an empty room?"_

_Rachel was almost sure Quinn was trying to flirt with her. But she thought about how it was Quinn Fabray in front of her and that her own mind could be playing tricks on her._

_So she just smiled and tried hard not to blush, "Of course not"_

___"I know. I guess I'm getting too buzzed to start making sense."_

___Rachel started to understand how uncomfortable it must be for Quinn to be alone with her so she tried to get up only making her stumble and see the world tilt back and forth. She realized she may have drunk a little too much once she was on the floor. She started laughing at her clumsiness and saw Quinn stand up and try to help her out. On her way back up she thought she was stable but a few steps forward and she was against the wall with Quinn Fabray's face inches away from her own._

___She tried not to panic as the butterflies in her stomach went into turbo mode and saw how Quinn licked her lips in anticipation. Rachel just wanted to scream for Quinn to lean in those annoying two inches and press her lips against her own. But right when she thought it was going to happen, Quinn cleared her throat and helped her find her way back to her boyfriend._

* * *

Finn kissed Rachel and layed her on the bed while taking his shirt off. No matter how hard Rachel tried she couldn't get Quinn out of her mind. The way her eyes were right before she tried to kiss her. They were hesitant and scared but they had hope. Rachel couldn't just throw away the relationship she worked so hard to get for something that may just be confusion and curiosity. Rachel felt Finn try to snap her underwear which nearly hurt her.

"Finn.. Finn stop."

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?"

"I told you I wasn't ready."

"Well we've gone out for a while now and I thought we could take it a little further. What's wrong with that?"

Rachel shook her head and got up, "I can't believe this. I'm such an idiot."

"Woah, wait. What's going on?"

"You don't want to wait for me. But there's someone out there asking _me_ to wait for _them_. That sounds a little more appealing than being pressured every day by you and to be honest I think I might've been ready for them for a long time."

Rachel stormed out of Finn's house and walked to the only place she had in mind.

She walked up the doorsteps and rang the bell a few times. Quinn Fabray answered the door and quickly raised an eyebrow at Rachel's presence.

"Why didn't you kiss me that night?", Rachel said with desperation.

"..Because I got scared. I didn't know where things would've gone if I had."

Rachel looked around the porch and shrugged her shoulders, "I would've been here, with you."

"What difference does that make now? I tried earlier and didn't happen remember? You rejected me, for him."

"Try again."

Quinn's eyebrow raised a bit higher as she closed the door behind her and stepped out to the porch, "Are you saying you want your first time to be with me?"

"Are you going to kiss me or keep asking questions because I'm sure me being here is my answer."

Quinn pulled Rachel in and kissed her for a long time and eventually mumbled, "You love being dramatic don't you?", into Rachel's lips.


End file.
